Worse than Death
by StRaWbErrY KaWAii
Summary: Moony and Padfoot start sending letters to Peter after years of hatred and separation. They relive their memories through the pieces of parchment. Will Wormtail once again change sides, or is he evil forever?


Living is Sometimes Worse than Death  
  
by: StRaWbErrYkAwAii  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own diddly...not a one worthless thing, except the ideas of the story and the path it shall take.   
  
The night carried an eerie silence, and with it brought terror into both Muggle and wizard hearts. A lone white owl cut through the thick silence, its wings soaring gracefully and as silent as the wind. It approached a house that was cloaked in darkness, shrouded in evil. One could sense the dread of even coming near a house such as this. A window had a faint light emitting from it, a fire was now burning into smolders as the owl approached it and started to peck at it.   
  
Inside, there were two men. One was obviously asleep in his high backed chair. His long-bony fingers stretched out on the arms of the cushioned seat. Beside him, stood a creature that barely looked like a man. He was short and slightly overweight. His gray hair was balding from stress and the guilt that had haunted him throughout the many years past. Peter Pettigrew heard the faint tapping and a light hoot from the white owl. For fear of waking his master, he quickly opened the window to shoo the owl away. His eyes got large as he recognized the owl from so many years ago.  
  
"Avalanche? What are you doing here?" Peter whispered to the owl who just held out his leg. Peter quickly untied the rope and the owl flew away without so much as a nibble on Peter's outstretched finger. The guilt engulfed him once more as he watched the owl fly back into the night. Once the owl was out of sight, he looked down upon the letter that was addressed to himself.   
  
To: Wormtail  
  
Riddle Mansion  
  
From: Moony  
  
Whereabouts Undisclosed  
  
He looked at the envelope closely, not daring to open and to read the letter for fear of what it would contain. After all of these years, his werewolf friend would send his owl to the traitor that Peter turned out to be. Remus Lupin even used their nicknames from their Hogwarts years.  
  
'The nerve of him! Is this going to make me feel even guiltier than I already do? Does he know what it's like? Working on the inside...I have more to fear than I do with them...' Finally mustering up what courage he ever had, he silently tore the top off of the envelope, revealing a cream colored parchment. Peter stole a glance at his master before he read the letter, to assure him that his master was sleeping.   
  
His eyes travelled to the parchment, that held the same handwriting that he was so used to. He smiled to himself as he remembered the days when they would pass notes in Transfiguration; not worrying about the real world that was about to come onto them so suddenly. He remembered James' Lily obsession, Sirius talking about new pranks and getting 'Snivellus' to be completely embarrased, and Remus plotting with Sirius to bring his plans into perfection. His smile quickly faded as he remembered that he was the scared one, who always hid in the shadows, the one who was too afraid to take part in the pranks that they played. He quickly forgot these memories as he looked at the parchment.  
  
Wormtail,  
  
I do not know the reason why I call you Wormtail, for you are no longer a Marauder. You know the events that led to the Marauders being no longer...perhaps you know better than anyone else save Voldemort, James, and Lily themselves. But, that is not the purpose of this owl. I shall not call you Wormtail, even if it is what you are to the eyes of the remaining Marauders. A rat, and nothing more. Yet again, that is not the reason for this letter.  
  
So, Peter. For, I shall not call you 'Pete', that is a much too affectionate name. As I stated previously, I am not writing this to lecture you. Quite the opposite. I am here to relive the oldest and the fondest of my memories. You all became Animagi for me. This, I am very thankful for. This may be the last thing I ever thank you for, Peter, so take it to heart. You all made my transformations the best times of my life.   
  
No one could have possibly known Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest better than us four. We went gallavanting around at night on the full moon, roaming the empty streets and the deserted woods. We made friends with the centaurs...I must tell you that as a werewolf, I was quite confused whether or not to bite the centaurs, for they were half human and half creature. We were young and reckless, completey unarmed for the dangers of the real world.   
  
We were all the smartest in our class. Troublemakers, yet devilishly clever. We made quite a deal of having to tutor you. Having a Marauder be held back would be disasterous to our own reputations as well as ruin yours. We all knew that you were a leech of some sort, feeding off of our popularity. But, you were a close friend of ours.   
  
Padfoot it seems is rushing me, for we must go. Expect a letter from him shortly as well. I am expecting for you to owl me back as I ask you the question that was the point of this in the first place. Why did you murder James and Lily? You murdered the woman whom you were obsessed with, and your best friend/idol. You caused them both more pain both physically and emotionally...you have caused ALL of us more pain than you can ever think imaginable. You always were the one to join the side that was sure to win, but it looks like you lost your touch, Peter, for the side that you chose and the destiny that you have forged for yourself shall not win. It cannot. Padfoot will elaborate more later. Please, do not be offended by this or his future letter. He took it the hardest, seeing as how he went to Azkaban. Yet again, that is Padfoot's territory. Reply with your answer as soon as possible.   
  
Regards,  
  
Moony  
  
P.S. - Mr. Padfoot would like to add that he is ashamed of having called Mr. Wormtail a Marauder, though that is in the past where it should be. As far as Mr. Padfoot is concerned, the little rat is dead, but the dead shall soon recieve a letter once I have cooled off. It seems that Mr. Moony REALLY knocked me off my hippogriff by starting this. It will result in a terrible chain of events, I am sure.  
  
Peter re-read the letter many more times before taking out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle. He noticed that the P.S. was definately Sirius' handwriting. Peter sighed as he looked at the blank parchment. There was so much to say...to apologize for...  
  
'I need help with everything...what have I done?'  
  
Moony,  
  
()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()  
  
All right, the MWPP years will eventually unfold in these letters. Everything will be explained. Obviously, this is before Mrs. Rowling went and...*sniffle sniffle*...went and did that horrible thing to poor poor Padfoot. Well, reviews make me happy, so humor the humble author. I'm experimenting trying to take on more than one story at once. Lily Among the Thorns shall not die and it is not on hiatus. I am in the process of writing it, and the next chap shall come out soon. It's where they fly, so i gotta make people want it more! Reviews... 


End file.
